Bionic Problems
by AwesomeWriter2013
Summary: This story follows a combination of problems that Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo have. Leo turns bionic because of Marcus and Douglas, Douglas has a plan up his sleeve, and Leo is conflicted about telling Adam, Bree, and Chase about his bionics. Chase is starting to feel a few feelings towards Bree, and Bree is just conflicted. Everything seems to be happening all at once.
1. The Kidnapping

**Hey everyone, hope you enjoy this chapter, It might not be very good... I read over it, but I am just going to let you guys tell me what you think. **

**-AwesomeWriter2013**

* * *

Leo's POV  
Today is the worst day of my life. I am just so tired, and everything is going awful. I have no idea why today is that kind of day, but it is.

I walk down the street alone, because Adam, Bree, and Chase went to the movies, with Big D, and my mom.

I look around, it was a dreary day, not to mention my mood, and I just have this... Feeling.. That something bad is going to happen...

I continue walking down the empty side walk, with my phone in my hand. Hoping, praying that Adam, Bree, or Chase will text me, and invite me to come with them. But with no such luck, they haven't. I overheard them on the phone with my mom. . Yeah. That's exactly how things go.

Forgotten again. Oh well. I'm used to it. I have always been in the shadows of Adam, Bree, and Chase, that now..? I don't think anything about it. All they think about me is I'm just the annoying stepbrother who tries to be something that he's not, and try to save the world. Yeah. That's how it goes, with my family anyway.

I sigh a very audible sigh, and I look around, cars passing, Marcus is behind me, the trees- WAIT, MARCUS IS BEHIND ME?!

"AHH!" I scream and try to make a run for it, but the evil, jerk with bionics caught me.

"Now, Now Leo. Your not going anywhere." Marcus said, and held me tightly, I silently slipped my cell phone back in my pocket, ha good thing he didn't see that.

"What do you want Marcus? I thought you were dead, what happened, your daddy bring you back to life?" I snarled.

"Wow, little Leo is actually standing up for himself. I'm shocked." Marcus faked sarcasm, and I punched him in the chest, and tried to get out of his arms.

"Haha that's cute how you think that you think that you can get away from me. Haha think again. " Marcus said, and bashed me over the head with his fist.

The world around me became foggy, but I knew if I passed out, it would just be over like that. He would get something out of me.

"Adam, Bree, and Chase will come for me, you can't win." I say in a foggy voice. Man , I didn't mean to say that out loud.

"Adam, Bree, and Chase don't care about you. You are their idiot stepbrother, who they don't even care about enough to invite you to the movies. You were a mistake, and now, your going to be an experiment." Marcus said and the world became dark.

***LATER THAT NIGHT***

Chase's POV  
Wow, that movie was stupid, the whole time Adam was saying stupid junk to throw everyone off.

We get home, and nobody is there. Huh...

"Oh my gosh! I totally forgot about Leo! Why didn't anyone invite him to the movies?" I said, and everyone had this 'oops' expression on their faces.

"Ugh he is going to be pissed, if not furious. " Bree said, and crossed her arms in guilt.

"Maybe we should go find him, maybe we could talk to him if he's mad about it." Adam suggested, and we all went throughout the house, in search of Leo.

"He's not here." Bree said, and sat down on the couch.

"We looked everywhere Mr Davenport, and he's not here. Anywhere. " I say, and sigh. What if something bad happened to Leo, and we were just out at the movies having a fun time? Huh? Oh gosh, now I feel worse!

" what if something happened to him? What if Marcus came back or Douglas kidnaped him?" I thought aloud, everyone's hearts just stopped beating for a minute after those words appeared out of my mouth.

"We have to go find him, what if he is in real danger, we have to go." Mr Davenport said, and we all ran out the door, on a search for Leo.

***With Leo***

"Great Job Marcus. Now, put him on that table over their, everything is done. This'll show Donny, not to mess with me." Marcus walked over to the table and put Leo down. And walked over to Douglas.

"Okay, so what's the point in this? So you gave Leo bionics, so what,? You know Uncle D, is just going to come in here with Adam, Bree and Chase and grab him. What, are we just going to let that happen or what?" Marcus asked his father, and his father smirked.

"We do nothing. We let him have the brat back. He's no use to us." Douglas told his son, and looked away. "Leo's body is going to be adjusting to the bionic chip in his neck and Leo is going to start to get weak. They will all be worried, then when the time is right, we pounce." Douglas said followed by an evil laugh.

***Meanwhile with the bionics***  
All three bionic teens looked at each other, as they stand outside Marcus' house, a place where they all though they wouldn't be for a very long time.

They all kind of had this telekinesis between them, but they all knew what the others were thinking. What are they supposed to expect when they get in there? It was kind of frightening.

Chases POV  
"Okay guys, Bree, cover me, Adam, cover Bree. Okay, here we go..." I silently identify that this wall is a a hologram morphing wall. Which you can't walk through, but there should be a switch... The last time we didn't have to find anything like this, the wall just opened.

"Hey look! The wall opened!" Adam shouted, I must be really out of it...

"Adam, no it didn't." I looked up and it had opened... "Oh... Good job." I said, and pulled my fingers down from my head.

We all walk in, Bree covering me, Adam covering her and pretty much all of us.

As we enter the lab, it appears that nobody's here... Trap... Yup definatly a trap.

I scan the surroundings, and spot no one around. We slowly walk and stop in the middle.

"Adam, there's Leo, go get him, and lets go!" I ordered, and he ran over and got Leo.

This doesn't make any since... Where is the fight.

"This doesn't feel right, there just going to leave Leo just sitting here, where is the fight, or the explanation. I don't understand. " Bree whispered, and I nod, "lets just get out of here." I whispered back, and we ran out of there, not looking back.

***In a secret place****

"So, explain this to me, why did we just let them take Leo? We always explain our plans. " Marcus said to his father.

"They'll never get what's wrong with Leo in time, he'll die before they figure out what we did to him. " Douglas laughed maniacally.

* * *

**Hope to update sometime soon! Please R&R.**


	2. The Revealation

**Hey Guys, This chapter once again is probably not that good, and just an FYI i tend to go into WAY to much detail, so just beware on that. Thank you to the people who gave me those 7 or so reviews, and as you can tell, I really take to reviews, so if you review, even to tell me you liked it or update soon, I do listen, and I absolutely love reviews. This chapter is somewhat of a filter chapter, because it just basically covers Leo finding out he has bionics, and all about that stuff. But I have those sweet but sad moments in here, lets see... I put in a Leo/Donald Father/step-son moment, which is so sweet, and for those Brase shippers, I put in a sweet moment at the end, and if you aren't one, its a quite cute sister and brother moment, but it was ment for a kind of Brase moment, but it depends on how you interperate it. Thanks for reading! **

**-AwesomeWriter2013**

* * *

Chapter 2

Chase' POV

We all run up to the house, and run in the door, as Davenport runs behind us.

"Take him down to the lab, we need to figure out what they did to him. Douglas doesn't just kidnap, he wants something, or he does something." Mr Davenport says, and we all walk down to the lab.

"Lay him on the cyber desk. I'll scan him" Mr Davenport says as Adam lays Leo on the desk.

Mr Davenport activates the cyber desk, and it fires to life.

The scanning beam goes up and down Leo's body, and everyone is extremely tense.

"Leo Dooley, 4'9, brown eyes, body

Temperature 99.8, slight fever, all brain activity normal. Concussion is apparent " the computer elaborated, then Nr Davenport started typing a lot of different things in the cyber desk.

"Guys, go upstairs, Leo just needs some rest." Davenport said, and walked away from the cyber desk.

"But Mr Davenport-" Bree started, and he cut her off.

"Just go upstairs, and... Sleep in your substitute capsules, okay?" Me Davenport said, and pushed us out the door. Something isn't right... I just know it.

"Guys, there is something Mr Davenport isn't telling us..." I say aloud, and we look at each other for a minute.

***In the Lab***

Donald was staring at his step-son, who was currently laying on his cyber desk.

He may not have gotten to know his step-son very well, but he still loved the boy. He has known Leo since he was about 11 years old. When his father had died, from cancer, at such a young age. Davenport looked at the young 15 year old in front of him, and sighed.

The charts didn't make sense. It all just didn't make sense.

_Leo Francis Dooley_

_4'9_

_Parents: Tasha Marie Dooley and David Jacob Dooley._

_Bionic chip: found and identified_

_Bionic abilities: lightning power, teleportation, super reflexes, Ice Breath, Heat Breath, telekinesis, Hidden Abilities._

_Chip installation: 59% completed_

Donald couldn't believe what he was seeing. They had made Leo bionic, and he thinks he knows what the plan was. Douglas thought that he wouldn't find out that Leo was bionic, and that since his body is adjusting to the bionics, that he could strike when they are vulnerable or that Leo would die before anyone would know.

Donald grabbed Leo, and placed him in Chases Capsule, and close the door.

He walked over to the control panel, and activated chip installation, and pressed the button to complete installation without it being gradual, and slow.

It took a few minutes to reach 70% and than a little later than that, 80%, then finally it reached 90%.

A few seconds later, 90% became 99% and finally it was completed.

After all that was done, Donald decided to leave Leo in there, and just wait until he wakes up.

***Later that Night***

Leo's POV

My head hurts like crazy, the only think that I can tell is that I am Literally sore all over, not just all over my head, and my neck, but just something about the position I'm in...

Wait a minute... Am I standing up? How am I standing and sleeping at the same time...? Hmm... This is somewhat puzzling to me... Wait, did I just say puzzling? Eh, Chase needs to stay away from me, he is seriously rubbing off on me.

Oh right... They didn't invite me to the movies... I'm not sure whether I'm mad, or just so in pain that I just can't even bare it.

I open my eyes, and I'm in... Chase's capsule... Umm... Is this a prank? If so I really want to know who did it, and who the heck bashed me in the head... Because literally, It hurts like mess.

I rub my face, in an attempt to subside the pain, but it really hurts.

Then as if I was hit by a bus (no pun intended there, I feel like I have been hit by a bus) all the memories of Marcus kidnapping me, and then Me passing out came back to me.. What did he do to me?

I crack my neck (a new habit of mine) and I adjust my eyes to the light. I try to get the feeling back in my legs, buts no use, as soon as that happens, I fall, out of the capsule, and down on the ground.

"Seriously! Someone needs to fix that. I mean seriously. He can afford to rebuild the whole lab, but the man can't even fix the stupid capsule!" I say aloud. And I put my hand on my head. Oww, that really hurt.

"Oh my gosh, Leo are you okay?" Big D asks me as he just wakes up from a nap, on the chair.

"Yeah, I'm fine-" I say as I get up, but instantly fall back down, "nope, not fine." I said as I fall back down face first.

And not to mention, I hit my head, again. Is it just me or down this floor want to kill me? I am somewhat mad.

Mr Davenport helped me up, onto an office chair.

"Ughhhh... Seriously, is it just me or is the world spinning..? Ughhh..." I hold my head, which the pain is very severe now, very severe. "Stupid Marcus. Who does that jerk think he is knocking short people down and then kidnapping them and doing who knows what to them. " I mumbled to myself, and held my head in severe pain.

"Here Leo, take this..." Mr Davenport said, and gave me a tablet thing, whatever it is I'm taking it.

But for some reason I blurted out "what is this? Some form of chemically ignited tablet, that will drug me, and make me go into a coma induced state?" WHAT? Okay seriously, as soon as I see Chase I am going to slap the mess out of him.

"Okay, where is Chase, I am going to slap the hell out of him, he needs to for real stop being so intelligent, and smart all the time. He is seriously rubbing off on me!" I said aloud, and groaned.

"I am going to be serious with you leo, Marcus and Douglas turned you bionic... And you may be experiencing symptoms that your chip is adjusting to you body, and that's why you are in excruciating pain. And you see these tablets are to numb the pain, and to help the bionics adjust to your body quicker. "

On instinct I just start laughing like crazy. What Big D was saying was something I've dreamed of having, bionic abilities, but this has got to be a dream. This has got to be a joke.

"Haha nice try Big D, but you can fool me, I mean come on, just tell me this is a joke." I said, and he still had that serious look on his face. Maybe this wasn't a joke. But it had to be...

"Leo, I am being completely serious. Your bionic now." Mr Davenport said, and I stopped with the joke theory... Maybe this is happening to me...

"So I have bionics... Like what?" I said, trying to get answers.

"Well you have lightning abilities. And teleportation."Big D said and I smiled.

"Sweet! I get the same abilities as my alternate me has! Awesome! I already know how to use them!" I said to myself, hoping he really didn't hear it.

"So Leo, I want to set up training sessions so you can learn to control you bionics. And I will work on your bed in your room, so that it works like a capsule so that, you don't have to go through falling on your face every morning. " Mr Davenport said as kind of a joke. Let me just tell you that I'm not laughing.

"So all of this is really real?" I said out loud, and looked down at my hands, letting it all sink in...

"Yeah, it is. I thought you would be happy, you have always wanted to be more like Adam, Bree, and Chase... You know, and now you could really be a part of the team." Mr Davenport says, and while I allow myself a small smile it quickly falls.

"But it's Adam, Bree, and Chase's thing, they wouldn't want me invading on their whole missions, like you always say, I mess things up, I would be a liability." I said, surprised at the words that came out of my mouth... I have always wanted I join the team, but Adam, Bree, and Chase don't need me.

"But Leo.." Mr Davenport said, and I stopped him.

"Listen, I'll think about it, but for now, we keep this bionic stuff about me between us, and my mom. The last thing they would want is their annoying step-brother butting into their lives more than he already does." I said, and I get up from the chair, and look at Big D, and he looked at me.

"So how about bionic training be for half of lunch period, every day until you get the hang of you bionics. But so it won't take you like 20 minutes to walk home, we should practice teleporting or geo leaping now. " Mr Davenport said, he places me across the room from him.

"Okay, so all you have to do is think of a place you want to go, like across the room, and that's how you go."

"Okay. I'll do that. Just go to you?" I said and he nodded.

_Across the room, where Big D is._

I blinked and I was literally about half of a foot away from Big D.

" Woah, that was the most awesome thing I have ever experienced." I said, and smiled.

"Yeah, bionic abilities are very extra ordinary. Now your extra ordinary now, and you need to use it for something good." Big D said and I just think to myself, that I've never heard Big D talk about stuff like that... That's probably why he helped Adam, Bree, and Chase, and kind of took them out of harms way of Douglas. The thought of any of them in danger makes me frown at the thought of it, I mean, they are my friends, even if they don't really like me.

The next thing I do was kind of unexpected. I hugged Big D, and he hugged me back. Even though I haven't really known Big D that long, I know his heart is in the right place, at least at first. I wouldn't let anyone know my thoughts about this or anything else for that matter, but still.

***With Bree and Chase***

Chase's POV

I can't stop thinking about why Mr Davenport just totally kicked us out of the lab, and neither can Bree. It's weird, and we both knew it.

"I just don't understand... Why wouldn't Mr Davenport want us to help? I just want to understand..." Bree said and bit her lip, which is a big tell of one of hers, that she is upset, and confused.

"What's wrong?" I asked her and scooted closer to her.

"Nothing, I just... I don't even know... It's just I know Davenport has always been there for us, and now what? I feel like he is replacing us with Leo. " Bree said, and what she said makes sense, but that's not true at all. He's not replacing us, if any three of us got hurt like Leo did, I'm sure Davenport would have reacted the same way.

"Bree, that's not true and you know it, Davenport has always even there for us, and he always will be, but you need to understand if one of us, or Leo, gets hurt seriously like Leo did, then he will have to focus on them, it's not like he loves any one of us is his favorite, or he loves any one of us more. And not because we're all related in any way, because in that sense we aren't, but because we have always grown up together, and now Leo is here, and we should seriously owe Leo with our lives, because he literally showed us what everything was. All we ever knew is the lab, and now we basically live regular lives. " I said to her and we hug, and we just sit there in silence. Although Bree may be my sister in a way, she is amazing and she is always putting herself down, and I hate that. She is so beautiful and she doesn't realize it... I just wish she would.

* * *

**I promise future chapters will be better! Please R&R, and if you want to keep up with my updates, which will probably be at such random times, please Follow/favorite :)**

**Thanks again for reading! **

**-AwesomeWriter2013**


	3. The Expectation

**Hey Everyone! Sorry I am so late, but I had school, and I waited so I could at least start the next chapter, so that I could get it to you guys faster, and I would have some motivation. I love you gys, and I promise I will have the next chapter in a few days, maybe a week.**

**-AwsomeWriter2013**

* * *

hapter 3

Adam, Bree, and Chase were sitting in the living room, worried about Leo. They haven't heard anything about his condition since they brought him home a few hours ago.

Suddenly the elevator doors open, and Leo comes somewhat limping out of the elevator.

Leo's POV

After having the heart to heart with Big D, I decided to come upstairs and grabs one food and tell everybody I'm okay.

I somewhat limp out of the elevator, I still have no feeling in my legs, it's so weird.

"Hey Guys." I said and go over to the kitchen.

"Hey Leo- Wait l... LEO?! " Bree yelled and she ran over to me and hugged me tight.

"Oh my gosh Leo, we were so worried about you!" Chase said coming up and hugging me.

"Leooo!" Adam yelled, and ran up to all of us and joined in on the hug, which probably would have crushed us (if you know... We weren't all bionic, but it still kind of hurt)

"Adam! Your going to kill us!" I said, and he let go.

"Sorry. " Adam said and we all laughed.

"It's okay. You can't help your awesome strength" I say and we all laugh.

***The next Day***

Chase's POV

"Chase! GET UP." Shouted Bree from outside my capsule, Ugh, it is only... 7:45?!

"Ughhh, why didn't anyone wake me up before now?" I said in this deep kind of morning voice that I have for about 3 hours after I wake up

"We have been trying to wake you up for 20 minutes!" Bree shouted, and sighed with her arms crossed.

"Hey! It's not my fault that I am a heavy sleeper!" I said and walked over to the elevator. Ugh I don't reach my full potential until I get breakfast.

"Chase you have never been a heavy sleeper before. Remember that time I tried to get up without waking you up, and you literally fell out of your capsule? Or that time I was going to sneak out of the lab to go upstairs when we weren't aloud to? Or that time-"

"I get it. Okay now get off my back. Maybe I was tired." I said and shook my head and walked into the elevator, and pressed the button, and the doors swiftly close.

Ugh so maybe I was up pretty much all night thinking about some things, but seriously, she needs to stop bugging me, she already intruded my mind and my thoughts but now she is trying to pry, and it's getting so annoying!

And so what if I was up all night? (well almost) It doesn't mean anything, so she can lay off. I'm not in a good mood anyway. I have a lot going on in here.

The elevator doors open up, and I groggily grab the cereal off the top shelf, which took a little while. Good think Adam wasn't here, he would have just made fun of me, on a not-so-good day for Chase. Which ill tell you that when I'm in a bad day, and someone messes with me, spike gets out, and then I have a worse day, and it's not pretty. And I realllllyyyyyy hope I won't go into Commando mode at school, because then Mr Davenport would have to pay for something, and I know we aren't the most wealthiest right now.

I grab the milk off the shelf in the fridge and I pour myself a normal size of a bowl, and I eat, chomping at the corn flakes, trying to clear my head, but that's basically impossible for the smartest man in the world now isn't it.

I finish my corn flakes, by cleaning my bowl and putting it in the dishwasher, and then cleaning all the bowls that my siblings have left, and then I go downstairs and get changed.

As I am riding down the elevator, I relies it's going to be the only silence I will probably get all day. I have an urge to stop the elevator, and just sit here for a few minutes, and let my emotions out, but I can't do that. School comes first. Even though I don't really need school, I like it.

The elevator doors quickly open, and I walk over to the control panel, and pick a cool kind of outfit, black skinny jeans, a white muscle shirt and a red and white plaid shirt over it, with the sleeves rolled up to my elbows, with blue high tops.

I grab my backpack, and go into the garage, where Adam, Bree, and Mr Davenport and Tasha were. Wait, where is Leo?

"Mr davenport, where is Leo?" I asked, and he shrugged.

"I think he went to school early with Janelle. But don't worry, you'll see him at school, I guarantee it." Tasha said, and smiled, The Tasha Way of Doing things she calls it.

"Oh... Leo? At school early? Hah, that's rich!" Bree laughed,

"Ugh, I've got to go, I'll see you guys later." I said, smiled at Davenport and Tasha, and walked out of the garage, and down the long hill, and ou of the gate.

I ran down the street, and then stopped at a street crossing, where I panted. Shut up, I am not the runner. I am basically a nerd when it comes to all that sports and stuff like that. besides when I'm Spike.

The street walk sign lights up, and I walk down across the street, , and on the the other sidewalk.

This is going to be a long day...

*** With Bree and Adam***

Bree's POV

Ugh, I totally have a headache. Stupid day, stupid everything. I mean I am just so upset for no reason.

And you know, just today is 'That time' and I just can't get my harmonies in check. Haha. That's what being a girl is like. Have you tried it?

Oh and then I can't stop thinking about how Chase snapped at me this morning, of course I wasn't mad at him, but I just.. I really want to know what happened. Like why is he in so much of a bad moment today? I don't understand. Was it about me? Or...? I didn't mean to look so mad when I was talking to him at his capsule. I was worried about him, did he not realize that?

" What are you thinking about so deeply Bree? " Adam asked and, tightened the grip on his backpack straps.

"Oh... Nothing, I'm just worried about Chase..." I said, and scratched the back if my neck.

"Aww your worried about him. That's adorable." He said pinching my cheek.

"What, I can't worry about my brother?" I said and twirled my hair in my fingers.

"Bree, I think we both know that this isn't just about that. This isn't just about chase being your brother, it's about something more."

Is he right? Is it about something more than that...?

***With Leo and Jenelle***

Leo's POV

This day has somewhat been an okay day. I'm with my favorite girl, and I am having an awesome day.

I wonder what she would say to me being bionic now... She would probably freak... That would go well.

NOT.

"Janelle, I really like you, and I'm glad you could give me a 2nd chance after that basketball game." I said, and we continued holding hands as we sit on the bench across from the school.

"Leo, I should have known that you weren't bad luck, I mean, come on, that's crazy!" If only she knew I was bionic...

"Yeah I know right, we are perfect for each other." I told her and she smiled, and we started leaning in.

Closer, closer, closer... And then our lips were touching, and we were totally in sync. We didn't have to know what we were doing we just seemed like a natural thing.

The kiss only lasted about 20 seconds, but it was the best first kiss I have ever had. I mean I have kissed my mom, but that's different, She's my mom, and Janelle is my girlfriend.

We broke apart, and she smiled and I couldn't help but smile.

"Yup, we are meant for each other." She said, and we both kissed again.

Today is going to be a good day.

***With Chase***

Ugh, today is going to be the worst day of my life.

"Hello short bionic." Principal perry said while walking to her office. That woman finding out our secret was the worst thing that ever happened to us. And I am not using that lightly.

As I walk to my locker, everyone pays no attention to me, thank god, if no one gets really to close to me today, maybe everything won't exactly go wrong.

"Hey look, it's puny Chase Davendork" Travis, a new school jock who happens to be Trent's cousin, said to me.

That whole 'no trouble' thing only last a few seconds...

I wonder how this is going to turn out.

"What do you want Travis. " I said, still had the whole 'deep sleep voice' going on there.

"Oh look here, Davendork is hitting puberty! Wow, maybe he won't look like a short girl golfer forever!" Travis said, and I sighed.

"Oh what's the matter Davendork, am I bothering you? What if I do this..?" Travis had this even 'Trent' smile on his face, and I knew I wouldn't be able to control this next thing that is going on.

In like a half of a second, a punch was heading straight for my jaw.

The punch was like an eternity to reach my mouth, and when it collided, I could feel myself loosing control.

Then Spike roared out, well not literally 'roared' but you get it.

Spike grabbed Travis' hand and snapped it towards his chest, and pinned it there.

"You pricks think you can jut pick on everyone because your bigger than everyone else... Well your not going to mess with me, and I can almost guarantee that. I will literally end you, don't try, and think I won't." Spike roared, and I tried to gain control but it was no use.

Spike pulled his arm and pushed him down on the ground face first, and stepped on his back, and threw his arm on the ground.

"Don't mess with me." Spike said, and walked away. It kind of sucks when I go into commando mode... I can't stop Spike, and I just have to watch all the damage he causes.

A few seconds later Adam comes around the corner with Bree and then I see Leo across from us.

"Hey Chasey." Adam said, and Spike sneered.

"Ugh shut up with that stupid nickname, it's not clever and it is stupid." Spike sneered.

"Ugh, why is Chase's voice so deep?" Adam asked, and Bree looked at him and rolled his eyes.

"He's in commando mode! Duh." Bree said and slapped Adam upside the head.

"Well, aren't you feisty? I like that." Spike said, and leaned up against the lockers we were closest to.

God, is Spike hitting on Bree? Who does this guy think he is?

"Okay, are you supposed to be hitting on me?" Bree said, and crossed her arms.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not, but all I know is your cute, and your feisty, and I like that in a girl. " Spike said and reached for Bree's hand.

He is seriously hitting on Bree? No! He doesn't get that right!

"Dude, i don't know who you think you are, but all I know is that I am starting to get real tired of you." Bree said, and I instantly try my hardest to get out of commando mode.

All I do isn't working..I try to shut down the app, but the rewire app crashed. I do try again, but it is hard to do anything from the inside, and you can't control anything.

I open the rewire app back up, and I am finally able to disable commando mode with just using a few little tricks only a bionic could possibly do.

But when the app is engaged, my whole world became black over hearing 'Command App: Disengaged.'

*** With Leo***

Leo's POV

I saw exactly what was going on, and I knew exactly why it happened. It feels kind of good being in the loop, and actually understanding what was going on.

Bree and Adam, were crouched over Chase, and everyone dispersed because of lunch. They didn't even notice he was on the floor. I don't know whether that is good or bad... I run up behind them, and I look at Chase, he is starting to get pale. What If something went wrong?

I had to make a split second decision, and either way, it had to be good.

"Guys, I have to go home anyway, I'll just take him with me, you guys just go." I told them, and they looked at me like I was crazy.

"Guys, just trust me!" I said and they put up their hands up in defense.

"Leo, how could you seriously think you could get home faster than Bree and I could? " Adam asked, an I shot him a look, a look that says why don't you just trust me, a look that says why don't you believe in me.

"Because I know I can okay? Just go on, and I'll take care of it!" I said, saying that a little harshly, but I couldn't let them see me using my bionics.

Adam and Bree looked at each other, and just sighed.

"Fine. Whatever." Bree said, and Adam tried to say otherwise but Bree took him by the elbow and walked away.

"Finally." I said, and grabbed onto Chase, and Geo-Leaped into the Lab. All I could do is hope that Mr Davenport could help.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please R&R! and if you would like to keep up with my story, Follow/favorite!  
**

**If you want a preview, please PM, or review and ill send that to you!**

**-AwesomeWriter2013**


End file.
